Alphamon
|-|Alphamon= |-|Alphamon Ouryuken= |-|Kyoko Kuremi= Character Synopsis Alphamon is a Warrior Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody. He is one of the Holy Knight-type "Royal Knights", the highest rank of Network Security which is said to have thirteen members. While it is one of the "Royal Knights", it is said that to the Holy Knights it is a being similar to a deterrent force, and as it doesn't appear in normal times, it is also called the "Aloof Hermit" who flutters a blue mantle, and is the Royal Knight assigned to the place called the "Empty Seat". Because it possesses the "Alpha inForce" ability, an ultimate force which, in battle, instantaneously replays the elapsed battle, although Alphamon's attacks are over in just an instant, you can't grasp how many attacks it actually unleashed, and in theory, you can only see the final blow that brought down its opponent. It can deploy a magic circle of DigiCode from its hands to perform offense and defense. It wields the "Divine Sword Grade Alpha" (聖剣グレイダルファー Seiken Gureidarufā?, lit. "Holy Sword Gradalpha"), which is based on Grademon's "Souken Gradalpha" (双剣グレイダルファー Souken Gureidarufā?, Twin Swords Gradalpha). Its Special Moves are drawing out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array and stabbing it through the opponent, and spreading the wings on its back and flying up high, then deploying a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. (Digitalize of Soul) Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 2-A '''| 2-A''' Verse: Digimon Name: '''Alphamon '''Gender: Unknown, Ususally treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight, Carrier of the X-Antibody Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate himself from Dexmon's Process 0 and Process F in which erases the Digicore. He also was able to regenerate himself even after his entire Digicore was given away), Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can purge and purify his opponent's soul, even if they do not possess one. Digimon attacks can directly interact wit the Digicores of other Digimon, allowing all Digimon to manipulate, damage, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Summoning, Sealing, Limited Spatial Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation (In the forms of Time Slow, Time Stop, and Time Destruction. This can affect Immeasurables. Can also knock his opponents out of the flow of time with his attacks), Resistance to Reality Warping, Existence Erasure (Equal to other Royal Knights who should be able to resist Existence Erasing attacks from the Seven Great Demon Lords. As a holder of the X-Antibody Alphamon is naturally highly resistant to high levels of existence erasure that even as a Dorugoramon he was protected from Yggdrasil's System Erasure, even after Yggdrasil strengthened it), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of others, defending them from attacks on the soul and mind), Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation, Acausality (Was unaffected by a timeline reset. Survived the All Delete. Tanked a point blank timeline resetting attack by the Mother Eater with no real affect). He wields the Alpha InForce, Can attack and destroy the Non-Corporeal, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Power Absorption, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Size Manipulation, Can share his abilities with others, Paralysis, Dimensional BFR, Can create Wormholes, Creation (Was able to create a Chimeramon to face the Digimon World: DS Protagonist), All the abilities of DoruGreymon and Grademon, Resurrection (Brought Ouryumon back from non-existence), Power Nullification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Regeneration Negation (At least Low-Godly. His Ultimate level form DoruGreymon managed to kill an UlforceVeedramon X with a simple roar. UlforceVeedramon's regen is so powerful that he regenerates faster than even instantaneous deletion attacks), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Teleportation, Can cut and break through dimensions, Can kill abstracts and beings with High-Godly Regeneration (Cyber Sleuth and Re: Digitize only. He and the Cyber Sleuth cast are capable of permanently killing Yggdrasil Avatars) Destructive Ability: At least Multiverse Level+ '(Is portrayed as one of the strongest Royal Knights besides Examon, who's stated to be the strongest in Raw Strength. Stronger than the rest of The X Anti-Bodies, including Omnimon) | '''Multiverse Level+ '(Was able to defeat Dexmon, who was posing a massive threat to all of reality in The Digital World and also is consistently shown to be equal to Omnimon X and is in fact his comparable in terms of Raw strength) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Assisted in the defeat against Mother Eater. Who was effecting and devouring all Worlds in Digimon. Of which there is an infinite number of. Also has the powers of Yggdrasil themselves, now whether it's an avatar or the actual Yggdrasil remains unknown) '''Speed: Immeasurable '''(Should be on par with Omegamon and the Seven Great Demon Lords) | '''Immeasurable (Is explicitly described as transcending space-time and is freely able to and from the , which are separate worlds composed of the past, present, and future of the Digital World after being separated by Yggdrasil) | Immeasurable '(Can fight against Higher Dimensional entities such as Mother Eater) 'Lifting Ability: Likely Universal (Comparable to Beelzemon) | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | At least Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Multiversal+ '(One of the strongest Royal Knights to date, with the exception of Examon, who was stated to be the strongest in Raw Strength) | '''Multiversal+ '(Defeated Dexmon, who was consuming all of existence across an infinity of universes and also can trade blows with Omnimon X, who can preform Multiversal Resets) | 'Multiversal+ '(Assisted in the battle against Mother Eater) '''Durability: At least Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Digimon roughly on his level, should be comparable to Omegamon and Gallantmon, All around improved stats, comparable to Omegamon X) | Multiverse Level+ '''(Superior to his base form) | At least '''Multiverse Level+ (Tanked attacks from the Mother Eater, which could affect "all worlds", referring to an infinite number of universes, Tanked hits from the Mother Eater and barely survived a battle with ZeedMillenniummon) Stamina: High, can easily destroy a virtually limitless number of DexDoruGreymon and has fought continuous battles against foes powerful enough to match or defeat Omegamon X. Range: Extended melee range normally, Several Kilometers with Digitalize of Soul | Universal (Can target an infinite number of points in space with the Alpha InForce) Intelligence: As the most powerful of the Royal Knights, Alphamon far outstrips all but Omegamon and Gallantmon in skill and technique, acting as a deterrent force should an evil arise that the Royal Knights cannot defeat on their own. He also acts as a control for the Royal Knights themselves, disciplining them should they stray from the principles of their founding and even of Yggdrasil at one point when the latter began going against his purpose. However, he is loyal to it otherwise, and will follow its orders faithfully unless they pose a threat to the Digital World. Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Base | Alphamon Ouryuken | Cyber Sleuth ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: The Holy Sword Gradalpha, a vastly improved weapon based on the Twin Sword Gradalpha it wielded as Grademon | ULTIMATE-BATTLE-BLADE-Ouryuken, a sword that condenses the power of Owryumon, allowing it to attack with even more power and is endowed the properties of Huanglongmon's Oukai attack, enveloping it in a typhoon of earthflow Notable Attacks/Techniques: BaseEdit * Seiken Gradalpha: Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. * Digitalize of Soul: Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, the magic circle blasts the opponent with a green energy wave. It also appeared in Digimon D-Cyber, where it was shown to be a melee attack that purged Dexmon's soul/DigiCore and sealed it within the fabric of the Digital World. This is in spite of the fact that Dexmon is explicitly stated to lack a soul in its official summary. * Alpha InForce: Alphamon has access to this legendary Overdrive ability, allowing him to instantly the elapsed battle by manipulating causality. Thus he is able to return the state of the battle back to the beginning should he somehow be defeated and allowing him to learn from his previous battles. He is also able to use this ability offensively, instantly replaying his first attack an infinite number of times and target an infinite number of points in space in an instant, making it appear as if he felled his opponent in one blow and rendering his attacks virtually impossible to dodge. Ouryuken ModeEdit * Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN (究極戦刃王竜剣 Kyūkyokusenjin Ouryūken, lit. "Ultimate-Battle-Blade-Ouryu-Sword"): Swings the Ouryuken to crush the opponent with Alphamon's and Ouryumon's combined power. He can combine this ability with Digitalize of Soul to purge the opponent's soul and seal them within the fabric of reality, never to awaken again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Death Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Memory Users Category:Absorbers Category:Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2